1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm and, more particularly, to a firearm having a fire control selector.
2. Description of Earlier Related Developments
Automatic and semiautomatic firearms may be provided with a fire control selector enabling the user to switch between modes of fire, such as for example, safe semi automatic, burst and/or automatic. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,328 and 4,433,610, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety; disclose M4 type firearms, each having a fire control selector protruding from the receiver of the firearm. Here, the user rotates the fire control selector with a thumb or other finger(s) to switch between firearm modes of operation. A problem arises when a user has difficulty with the range of motion required to switch the selector from one mode to another. Another problem arises when a user would like to change the fire selector mode more quickly without having to go through such an extensive range of motion. Another problem arises when a user would like to switch hands of operation of the firearm. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a firearm control selector requiring less range of motion between modes that enables ambidextrous operation.